Hasta que llegara la noche
by KagomeCHAA
Summary: Está prohibido, está mal, no pueden, pero se aman...


Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece ni sus personajes, pero esta versión sí.

* * *

"Amor, cuántos caminos hasta llegar a un beso, ¡qué soledad errante hasta tu compañía!"

Pablo Neruda

* * *

Es muy tarde, casi las dos de la madrugada. Entra a la oscura habitación a hurtadillas, pero sabe que ella está ahí. Lo sabe. No sabe por qué pero ella está ahí. ¿Será su aroma a primavera y a pólvora? ¿Será el sonido que hace cuando respira? ¿Será su propia mente jugándole una mala pasada? ¿O simplemente lo sabe?

No se equivoca. Ella está ahí. Es un bulto de materia en la penumbra pero sabe que es ella. Esa ella. La dueña y señora de su amor. Quien siempre lo espera. Su compañera. Su mujer prohibida.

Cierra. Hayate negro no ladra. Sabe quién acaba de entrar.

Pone a la puerta el seguro. Sabe que no deben estar juntos pero no pueden evitarlo. Se aman, se han amado siempre, se han amado a escondidas, un secreto a voces, se desean, pero está prohibido.

Ella se percata de su presencia. Siempre lo hace. Él no ha podido sorprenderla nunca. Es imposible.

* * *

-Es muy tarde Coronel.

-Lo sé.

-No debería estar aquí.

-Lo sé.

* * *

Ella se sienta en el borde la cama de algodón. Él se sienta a su lado y aunque no puede ver su rostro sabe que ella sonríe. No puede ver en la sombra de la madrugada, pero siente su sonrisa, no sabe cómo, pero ella está sonriéndole. Es ese momento y trata de evitarlo.

* * *

-¿Y bien Teniente?

-Nada Coronel.

* * *

Él se atreve a tomar su mano y sabe por el calor que percibe que ella se sonroja.

* * *

-Prefiero la oscuridad.

-¿Es porque no puedo verte?

* * *

Ella sonríe. Él conoce la respuesta. Sabe que no soporta verse humillada (1) frente a un superior.

* * *

-Te extrañé Halcón.

-Y yo a usted.

-¿Seguirás siendo formal en la soledad?

-Sí Coronel.

-No deberías Teniente.

-Usted también es formal.

* * *

No quiere responderle. En ese momento solo quiere besarla. Ha esperado todo el día para eso. Y ya no quiere esperar más.

* * *

-¿Coronel?

-¿Cuándo usarás falda corta para ir al trabajo?

-Usted nunca cambiará.

-Deberías usar alguna vez, aunque sea solo para mí. Es difícil estar todo el día recordando tus piernas.

-Se desconcentra en su trabajo Coronel.

-¿Usarás falda para mí en este momento?

-No puede verme en la oscuridad Señor.

-Lo sé.

-¿Aun así desea que use la falda corta?

-Sí.

* * *

Ella se levantó. Él logró ver una tenue luz saliendo pro las hendijas de la puerta que él sabe que es el baño. Ella se estaba poniendo la falda corta que a él le gustaba.

La luz dejó de verse y al cabo de un rato ella estaba sentada su lado. Como siempre, a su lado.

* * *

-Estoy cansado Riza.

-Debería irse a dormir.

-Eso haré.

-Bien.

* * *

Pero él no se movió. Sólo se quedó sentado junto a ella. Sin moverse.

Estaba oscuro, pero él volteó su rostro para ver (2) su rostro. Y ella lo sabe.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Ahí estaba ella. Sabía ella también lo miraba (2) y por eso le sonrió.

No hacía falta la luz, ellos se veían con el alma (3)

* * *

-¿No quería dormir Coronel?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué no se ha ido?

-Quiero dormir aquí.

-Es mi habitación.

-Lo sé.

-Ley de confraternidad.

-¿Qué tiene?

-No está permitido.

-Lo sé.

* * *

Él se acercó más, tanto que podía sentir la respiración de su subordinada. Era respiración tranquila.

Llevó una de sus manos a su cuello y sintió su pulso.

Estaba acelerado.

* * *

-¿Cómo puedes controlar tu respiración y tener esa presión sanguínea?

-El ejército.

* * *

Se acercó aún más. Una distancia indebida. Inapropiada. Prohibida. Era tan poca la distancia entre los dos rostros que ya no se podían distinguir los cuerpos y parecían uno solo en la ausencia de luz.

Estaba prohibido, negado. Significaba una baja obligatoria. Sin derechos. Imposible, inaceptable pero inevitable. Era amor y ya no podían seguir así. Debían decírselo el uno al otro. Debían aceptarlo.

* * *

-Esto no está bien Coronel.

-Lo sé.

-Está mal.

-Lo sé.

-No podemos.

-Lo sé.

-Coronel.

-Riza.

-Roy.

-Te amo Riza.

-Te amo Roy.

* * *

Sus labios no soportaron estar separados el uno del otro. Era inevitable.

Se besaron. Se besaron como si fuera su último y primer beso. Un único beso cálido y frío a la vez, dulce y apasionado. Solo un beso. Un beso para decir todo el amor que se habían negado en el día. El beso oculto en las sombras de las 02:46 a.m. en la habitación registrada a nombre de la Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye en un hotel de la milicia.

* * *

02:53 a.m.

* * *

Su beso se detiene. Quieren más pero no pueden permitírselo. Está prohibido.

Roy se quita los pesados zapatos negros que usa a diario. Ya empiezan a apestar un poco.

Riza se acuesta en un lado de la cama. No lo ve, pero sabe que él sigue ahí. Sus pies lo delatan.

Él se quita el molesto uniforme azul y se cambia a oscuras. Usa ropa de varón. Su ropa.

Se acuesta en el lado desocupado de la cama. Y voltea a donde está ella. Y ella lo mira (2) también.

* * *

-Te amo-dijeron al unísono-Descansa.

* * *

Él estiro sus brazos a su compañera y acercaron sus cuerpos en la helada madrugada.

Y se quedaron así, nada más. Abrazados en la cama. No hacía falta ir más allá. Se amaban así. Como un par de niños. Y se durmieron mirándose (2) el uno al otro.

Sabían que debían dormir. Deberían despertar muy temprano para esconder su amor. En unas horas volverían a ser perros de la milicia y todo el sueño habría acabado.

Sabían que estaba mal, que no debían.

Ley de confraternidad.

Serían sutiles.

Negarían las miradas.

Él negaría trataría de olvidar sus piernas.

Ella trataría de olvidar su cercanía.

Serían distantes.

Y esconderían de nuevo sus sentimientos.

Hasta que llegara la noche…

* * *

"En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado."

Pablo Neruda

* * *

Fin.

* * *

(1)Humillada se refiere a estar sonrojada y que él la viera.

(2)Se refiere a que voltearon su(s) rostro(s) como si se viera(n).

(3)Relacionado con el libro "El Principito" cuando el Principito busca un pozo en el desierto y le dice al narrador que a veces hay que ver con los ojos del alma.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado obtuve la inspiración escuchando In my remains de Linkin Park, por si la quieren escuchar algunas vez :D Saludos


End file.
